Unas cuantas memorias
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Tres personajes. Tres memorias.
1. Alter ego

**Disclaimer:** los personajes mencionados pertenecen a George R.R Martin.

* * *

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**_

* * *

 **1º** **Alter** **ego.**

Barbas blancas y aura de mendigo.

Ojos profundos e impecables, sin mancha alguna de maldad en aquel brillo azul.

Da un paso hacia la reina dragón y se presenta así mismo como Arstan Barbablanca, quien caminaba bajo la sombra de Belwas el Fuerte.

Sin embargo, su objetivo va mas allá que cumplir con la función de un simple escudero, pues su misión es proteger a quien por derecho merece el Trono de hierro.

En sus venas corre la sangre de un caballero y se nota en su andar.

Camina con la frente en alto y con el pecho lleno de orgullo. Porque no hay mayor grandeza que el hombre que con honor se conduce en el sendero de la vida.

Adoptó un alter ego, ocultando el prestigio de su nombre. Pero aquello poco le importaba, ya que descubrir lo que yacía en el corazón de la reina era lo que más deseaba. ¿Se hallaría debajo de esa angelical belleza la oscuridad de la locura? O ¿Acaso su sangre de dragón era similar a la que bombeaba el corazón de Rhaegar Targaryen?

Sólo los dioses lo sabían, al menos por el momento.


	2. Aquel lejano día

**2º Aquel lejano día**

Habían consumado el acto sexual, como una simple y cotidiana tarea por realizar sin ánimo alguno. Cersei se sentía insatisfecha, incompleta y con un apetito voraz a causa la lujuria que no pudo ser saciada. Observó al rey que gobernaba a los siete reinos, pero no a su corazón.

Robert había caído ahogado de borracho en un profundo sueño. Roncaba con la boca abierta, con un hilo de saliva recorriendo su barbilla. Ya no quedaba rastro del hombre fornido y apuesto de un lejano ayer, cuando desposó a la leona.

¡Ah, pero Jaime! Su otra mitad era todo lo contrario. Seguía conservando esa virilidad y esa pasión que a Cersei tanto la satisfacía. Por ello, al inundar sus pensamientos con el reflejo de su hermano, la reina se levantó sigilosa, cubriendo su cuerpo con una fina bata de seda.

Salió con precaución, como cual fiera en acechando a su presa.

Entonces, lo encontró y lo poseyó sin pensarlo.

Eran una sola carne, sangre y alma. Separados al nacer pero unidos por un intenso amor que el mundo común poco entendería. Su destino era nacer juntos, encontrar la gloria entre una marea de placer y lujuria; morir de la mano, amándose con la profundidad de su ser.

Y eso aconteció, en aquel lejano día.


	3. Fantasmas del pasado

**3º Fantasmas del pasado.**

Muerte. El aire apestaba a muerte.

Robb Stark se derrumbó ante las ruinas de su amada Invernalia.

El Rey en el norte había ganado una batalla más **,** pero a costa de ello pagó un precio muy alto. Sus hermanos menores calcinados por órdenes de Theon Greyjoy. Él, a quien había llamado hermano resultó ser la maldición de la traición.

Empuñó su espada y comenzó a buscarlo sin cesar.

Cada paso era como ser perseguido por las huellas del pasado. Sentía como si su padre le pisara los talones al recorrer el lugar. La brisa del viento era como el aliento que brotaba de sus antepasados que lo acompañaban en su búsqueda.

De pronto, un sollozo entre la oscuridad lo puso en alerta. Su corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría por el momento, puesto que se trataba de dos niños. Sin embargo, tenían visibles quemaduras por el cuerpo. Los desdichados seres le dirigieron una triste sonrisa. Entonces, el más pequeño musitó con suavidad:

—Tus hermanos están a salvo. Nosotros pagamos el precio.

Robb frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

—Bran y Rickon fueron asesinados por el traidor de Theon Greyjoy.

—Te equivocas— insistió el niño. —Theon ya paga nuestras muertes en Fuerte Terror, pero él no los asesinó. Nosotros ocupamos su lugar.

—¿Muertos? — resopló el joven lobo con incredulidad.

—Sí— intervino el chico de más edad.—Somos los hijos del molinero y tú...tú eres un fantasma del pasado al igual que nosotros, Robb Stark— finalizó con una amarga sonrisa.


End file.
